<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Heals by LaughingFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469114">Time Heals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak'>LaughingFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/F, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys promised time and when she finally comes to take Sansa’s hand it is to offer herself with the utmost confidence to the woman she loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Heals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was started a year or so ago and I finally decided to finish it. Probably won't touch the fandom again for a long while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>I know you want to the North to be free, I’ll allow that.” Daenerys took Sansa’s hands in hers and laced their fingers together. The Targaryen stepped closer to her until she was able to press her forehead against the other woman’s. “I know you still mourn her and love her and dream of her, that’s okay, I will wait for you.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Sansa trembled and closed her eyes. Her heart fluttered at the other queen’s touch, but ached still for the woman she had lost to the cruelties of King’s Landing and the Game of Thrones. It still didn’t feel right to hold another woman in her arms or feel her heart warm at her presence when she knew it should have been her, should have been a beautiful rose instead of a fierce dragon. “Daenerys…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daenerys kissed her, firm yet chaste and sweet. “I will have you, Sansa Stark, but I will wait until you heal, until you’re ready to become my wife.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her breath hitched. Marriage? “It is not done here...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will make it so.” Daenerys sounded so sure that Sansa couldn’t help but to believe her. The Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, has done many things and making something like marriage between two women happen would be child’s play for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But there was still one thing… “What about the North?” she asked because she was not leaving the North to live elsewhere, her home will always be here and spending too long in the South is what caused her family so much misery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We will have visitations.” Daenerys brought Sansa’s knuckles to her lips and kissed them. “I love you, Sansa Stark. We will make it work.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sansa walked out into the courtyard as a dragon roared across the sky. Many moons have passed since she last saw the Dragon Queen, but King’s Landing was full of chaos and Sansa knew that well. It was not something she missed and she was more than happy to leave that mess to her fellow queen.</p><p>The Queen of the North watched as the dragon landed and her fellow queen come down with a practiced ease and grace. She was still beautiful, no matter how many moons and seasons passed she still stole her breath away. The flutter in her stomach was no longer followed by a hindered sadness or sense of betrayal; it only fluttered and made her smile.</p><p>They locked eyes and no affection was hidden from her gaze as Daenerys walked up to her, regal and graceful, beautiful and strong. Daenerys in all this time has never hidden her intentions for her nor any love and desire. People knew that the Mother of Dragons wanted the Queen of the North and very little was said to them about it.</p><p>Sansa gave a small curtsy, but Daenerys did not. Instead the shorter queen took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled up at the redhead, fond and filled with mirth. “I would have thought the curtsies would be set aside by now for greeting me.”</p><p>“It’s only proper, my queen,” said Sansa, voice soft as she looked down at their hands. She slid her fingers between the other woman’s and squeezed them. “Time is a funny thing, is it not? Maybe I will be better about it when we share a ring?”</p><p>Daenerys stepped into Sansa’s space until their breaths mingled, her eyes hooded. “That sounds like an idea that I would love.”</p><p>“Would you?” asked Sansa as she leaned in closer.</p><p>“Yes.” And Daenerys kissed her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>